


Burning Up

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Meg knew she couldn’t complain. When she’d first found out what was happening, she hadn’t handled it well.“You did this to me!” she’d screamed at Castiel, so loud that some of the light bulbs in the bunker had blown off. “This is all your fault!”
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to my blog by an Anon. There were actually two prompts, but I sort of rolled them into one, lmao.

Meg knew she couldn’t complain. When she’d first found out what was happening, she hadn’t handled it well.

“ _You_ did this to me!” she’d screamed at Castiel, so loud that some of the light bulbs in the bunker had blown off. “This is all _your_ fault!”

Sam and Dean had turned around and basically abandoned Castiel to the fury of his now pregnant demon girlfriend, while the angel stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Meg had shouted back. “Three pregnancy tests and two psychics sure! What the hell do I have growing inside me right now?”

She was fully expecting him to freak out as much as she was, to tell her that whatever abomination was inside her was probably against the laws of God and nature and everything that was sacred, and that he would find a way for her to get rid of it. She didn’t know if she _wanted_ to get rid of it, really. Right at that moment, she had just been reacting out of pure fear and shock, and the fact that Castiel was keeping so calm wasn’t really helping.

“That is… Meg, this is wonderful!”

“It is?” Meg had asked.

“ _It is?_ ” Dean’s voice had come from the side. When Meg glared at them, Sam had grabbed his brother and they both quickly disappeared behind the stacks. She was sure that they weren’t too far away, but they were right to get out of the way of her rage.

“Yes. It’s… a wonderful new thing, that we created together.” Castiel had started beaming, like the idea was igniting some deep happiness in him.

“Oh, it’s easy for you to say,” she’d protested, as she crossed her arms over her stomach. “You’re not the one who is going to be actually growing the damn thing.”

He’d come closer to her and gently taken her in his arms.

“Don’t worry. I am going to make sure you and the baby have everything you need.”

Meg had shuddered at the words _the baby_. Because really, it couldn’t possibly be a _baby_ , right? Demons could breed Cambions and she knew angels could conceive Nephilim, and neither of those things was something she would call _a baby_. They were powerful, dangerous creatures, and to have a combination of the too? Heaven and Hell would be aiming for them.

But to Castiel’s credit, he kept his promise.

He made sure she was comfortable at all times. When she wanted to go out, he would watch her like a hawk and draw sigils so no one could track whatever vehicle they were using. He made sure all of her urges and needs were met, even the really strange ones, like when she woke up with the sudden crave for raw meat. He gave Dean the stink eye when he commented on how weird that was.

“I’m just saying, are we sure that thing isn’t going to be a super demon of some kind?”

“That _thing_ is my child,” Castiel reminded him. “And I would appreciate it if you would stop using language like that around them.”

Dean raised his hands as if to show he didn’t mean anything by it while Sam added:

“Right, but Cas… we really don’t know anything about it. Yes, there’s literature on Cambions and Nephilim, but nothing of this sort.”

“Well, we have no way to find out either,” Meg pointed out. “The last time we try to do an echo on it, the monitor exploded. So… we’re just as blind as you guys are, here.”

She was ninety per cent sure the brothers were already planning on a way to kill it if it turned out to be really dangerous. She was also completely sure that Castiel would stop them, if Meg didn’t rip their limbs off first, that was. Despite her initial hesitation, she had warmed to the idea of the little monster. Because it was _hers_ , it was _her_ child, _she_ was growing it, and therefore, no one had a right to decide on its life.

So yeah. She knew she couldn’t complain.

And yet…

She moved on the bed and Castiel, who had been laying next to her with his eyes close, jumped up.

“Meg? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you have another craving? Is there something I can get you?”

Meg looked down at him. He was wearing nothing but boxers and he had been… weird, for the last couple of weeks. Months, really, since he’d found out about the baby. He dressed up in his usual suit and trench coat attire when the Winchesters needed him or when he had to go outside, but the moment they were alone in a room, he would rip his clothes off and sigh in relief. He brought Meg more pillows and blankets than she needed. He would whistle softly under his breath and he would be constantly touching her: putting a hand on her arm, on her waist, on her back. One time, she had been sitting on a couch, with her feet propped up on a stool, reading a magazine, and he’d come from behind her and pressed his knuckles to the back of her neck.

For no apparent reason.

And yes, Meg was aware that he was doing all that was required of him and more, considering he had been the one who put her in this situation, but she still felt like something wasn’t clicking here.

And that was when it hit her that it had been weeks since he had kissed her or tried to start something.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Meg inched closer on the bed. She was five months in and though her bump was beginning to get more and more noticeable, she could still move around without that much of a hassle. “Just feeling a little… you know.”

Castiel frowned at her.

“A little…?”

Meg placed a hand on his chest and he startled as if her touch burned him. He scooted away from her, so far that he was almost at the edge of the mattress now.

She tried to pretend like she hadn’t noticed and wasn’t offended by that. She cocked her head and left a kiss right under his ear. Castiel let out a deep sigh.

“A little _needy_ ,” Meg said, dragging her fingers up and down his chest. “Pregnancy hormones, I guess.”

She left another soft kiss, near his neck this time and Castiel outright moaned this time.

That was new. She was no stranger to how sensitive the angel could get once she got to pushing his buttons, but she had never seen him get there so fast. Usually he needed to be seduced, to have some foreplay before he could really get his motors running. He was classy like that.

Now, however… she had barely even done anything and yet when she looked down, she noticed that there was a noticeable bulge in his boxers.

“Guess you’re a little needy too, huh?” she laughed, sliding her hand down to palm his hardened cock.

“Meg… we… we really shouldn’t…” he murmured, but he shivered all the same when Meg slid her hand under the fabric.

“What? Are you going to make me _more_ pregnant?” She chuckled and nibbled at his ear lobe…

And that was when Castiel outright pushed her hand away and stood up from the bed. He leaned against the wall, with his back to her, but she could see that he was breathing hard and his hands and legs were shaking.

She was worried for about two seconds, until he calmed down and turned towards her again. His face was expressionless and his voice sounded weirdly monotone when he said:

“I don’t think that’s a good idea for us to be doing that. It could harm the baby.”

At which point, all her concern was overridden by frustration and anger.

“The baby!” she repeated, throwing her hands up in the air. “The goddamn baby!”

“Meg, please. That sort of language could…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Meg said. She pushed the blankets aside and stood up too, but the room still felt too small for how far away she wanted to be from him right now. “Are you kidding me?”

“Meg, I have tried to make you as comfortable and…”

“No, you have tried to make this abomination as comfortable as possible,” she retorted, pointing at her bump. “When I tell you _I_ need something, you’re just… recoiling from me as if you’re disgusted. As if us doing that wasn’t what got me here in the first place!”

“I’m not recoiling from you!”

“No, you’re just recoiling from the incubator of your child, huh?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Meg, forgive me. I never meant to make you feel like that.”

Her fury extinguished itself as fast as it came. There was just something in his eyes, something so earnest and desperate, that she just couldn’t keep screaming at him. She still glared at him as she asked:

“What is going on with you?”

Castiel scratched the back of his neck for a few seconds.

“I was… hoping you wouldn’t notice it.”

So there _was_ something going on. Meg was relieved to know that she wasn’t going crazy.

“Explain yourself.”

“Angels… we aren’t supposed to have children,” Castiel said. “Not really. We are, uh… what Dean would call ‘junkless’. However, when we take on a vessel, it… changes our behaviors.”

“Changes them, how?”

“I’ve asked around. It hasn’t been easy, because the topic is so taboo but, apparently, when an angel lies with a human and impregnates them, they… we become overprotective of the child.”

“Well, yeah, I figured that much,” Meg said, crooking an eyebrow. “What does that have to do…?”

“We also become overprotective of the person carrying it,” he continued. He lifted his eyes at her. “ _Very_ overprotective.”

Meg tilted her head. She stuck her tongue out of her lips and slowly licked at them, making sure they would look glossy and ready. Castiel’s body stiffened and his breath visibly got caught in his throat.

“Oh,” Meg said. “ _That_ overprotective.”

“It’s not funny, Meg.”

“It’s a bit funny,” she replied between chuckles. “So you’re telling me you’ve been horny for me all of these weeks and the reason you’ve been keeping your hands off me is…?”

“You have no idea how… _intense_ my desire is for you,” he said. And damn, the way he looked at her, the way his eyes were shining, like he could just devour her with one look… it was Meg’s turn to shiver. “But I am afraid if I were to give free reign to it, it would be detrimental for you and our child.”

Meg went around the bed. Castiel stepped back until his back was against the wall, but he didn’t try to push her away again when she put her hands on his neck and stood on the tip of her toes to leave a kiss on the edge of his mouth.

“Clarence, I think you just really lack imagination.”

“What do you mean?”

Meg slid her hand down until he was touching him again. Castiel groaned and leaned over, grabbing unto her shoulder, so tight it was almost like he wanted to rip her nightgown off. Which she really wouldn’t have minded at all.

“There are other things we could do to get the both of us off,” she commented, as she stroke up and down his length until he moaned again against her hair. “And if that’s not enough, well… there’s always the backdoor.”

“The back…? Oh. _Oh_.”

Meg laughed and pushed him away so she could kiss him.

“Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“Y-Yes.” It didn’t matter how many things they did, he would still blush at the though and Meg would still find it the perfect mix of adorable and arousing. “Yes, I think that would be, uh… helpful.”

“Well, then.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed. “We have a lot to make up for.”


End file.
